Daycare
The Daycare is a section of the GPX+ Pokétch accessible to all players. Very similar in function to the Daycare Center from the video games, it allows users to produce new eggs by breeding two compatible Pokémon. These eggs can then be shared with others by donating them to the Shelter, although the option exists for the user to take one or two of the newly-created eggs for themself. Pokémon Breeding When two compatible Pokémon are submitted to the Daycare - by selecting the "Daycare" option from the Pokémon's dropdown menu - GPX+ will attempt to have them "breed", creating one or more eggs that can either be adopted or donated directly to the Egg Shelter. The mechanics of Pokémon breeding are similar to those in the video games, but some simplifications have been made to enhance useability. Compatibility Pokémon are considered compatible if they are able to produce eggs. The following conditions must be met for this to occur: * Gender differences: two Pokémon must be of different genders to produce eggs. Unique to GPX+, Pokémon in the "No Gender" group can breed with a gendered Pokémon that is otherwise compatible as described here. * Shared egg groups: the two Pokémon must have at least one egg group in common to create eggs. On GPX+, "baby" Pokémon, Nidorina, and Nidoqueen have the egg groups of their evolutionary relatives; the only "No Egg" Pokémon are the Very Rare Pokémon and Unown. The egg groups are identical to those from the video games, using the names established in Pokémon Stadium 2: | |} There are two exceptions to some of the above rules: * Ditto: Both Genderless and the sole member of the Ditto egg group, this Pokémon can breed with any Pokémon that is not a member of the No Eggs group. It cannot breed with another Ditto, however. * : Although female, it too is the sole member of its egg group, and so can only breed with Ditto. It is the only Pokémon on GPX+ that requires Ditto to reproduce. Egg Production Every hour, two compatible Pokémon that have been in the daycare for at least an hour will have a chance of producing eggs; more than one can be produced, further separating the system from the way it is implemented in the video games. The time at which the user's Pokémon will produce eggs is dependent upon the user's affinity. Users with the Azurite, Malachite, or Wulfenite affinities will have their Pokémon do so at the twelve, thirty-two, or fifty-two minute marks, respectively. Although compatibility is a sufficient factor for producing eggs, the number of eggs produced and how soon the pair will begin producing eggs is determined by a number of additional factors: * Rarity: likely the most important factor. Rarer Pokémon will produce fewer eggs; two Common Pokémon will produce the most eggs, followed by Common and Uncommon, Common and Rare, and so on, with two Rare Pokémon producing the fewest eggs. Novelty Pokémon use the rarity of their base Pokémon for determining the number of eggs produced; Dracowymsy is considered Rare . * Level difference: The farther apart in level the Daycare pair, the fewer eggs will be produced. * Time: The longer two Pokémon are left in the Daycare, the more eggs will be produced. * Species: Two Pokémon of the same species will produce more eggs than two different Pokémon. The effect of having Pokémon of the same evolutionary family but different species (e.g., 2 Raichu vs Raichu and Pikachu) is unknown. The effects of these factors is represented by a qualitative descriptor beneath the breeding pair, reminiscent of the comments made by the Daycare Man in the video games: *'The two Pokémon are not interested in each other in the slightest.' This message only occurs if the Pokémon are incompatible. *'The two Pokémon prefer to stay away from each other.' This message tends to occur with a new daycare pair that are either of different species, have a large level difference, or have "non-ideal" rarities. Leaving the pair together for a few hours will elevate the affection level and eventually cause eggs to be produced. *'The two Pokémon can hardly stand to even look at each other.' (<1 Eggs) *'The two Pokémon don't like each other very much.' (<2 Eggs) *'The two Pokémon seem somewhat friendly with each other.' Two Rare Pokémon of the same evolutionary line and level will start at this stagePersonal confirmation (<3 Eggs) *'The two Pokémon get along.' Two Rare Pokémon of the same species and level will start at this stage.(<4 Eggs) *'The two Pokémon like each other a lot.' Two Common Pokémon of the same evolutionary line will start at this stage.(<4 Eggs) *'The two Pokémon love playing with each other.' Two Common Pokémon of the same species and level will eventually reach this stage.Zerxer comments on the Daycare messages. (<5 Eggs) *'The two Pokemon are completely inseparable.' (<6 Eggs) The Destiny Knot account upgrade improves the affection between the two Pokémon in the Daycare. It will not affect incompatible pairs, however, nor will it necessarily make two unaffectionate Pokémon (i.e., those displaying the second message above) immediately jump to the third message and begin producing eggs. If the Daycare Pokémon are from different evolutionary lines, the batch of eggs produced will contain a fraction from either parent (no Ditto eggs will ever be produced, however); the ratio will depend on the rarities of the parent Pokémon: * Same rarity: 50% of the eggs will be of either species * One rare: 25% of the eggs will be of the Rare parent, 75% will be of the other parent * Common + Uncommon: 60% of the eggs will be of the Common parent, 40% will be of the Uncommon parent. Novelty Pokémon are again treated as the rarity of its base Pokémon, but the eggs produced will tend to be those of the base form; there is only a slim chance that a Novelty Pokémon will be produced instead of one of the "base" eggs. Use of the Novelty Pass Power guarantees that at least one of the eggs produced from a Novelty + Anything pairing will be a Novelty egg. Since Dracowymsy does not have a base Pokémon and can only breed with Ditto, all eggs produced will be Dracowymsy. During a Site-Wide Shiny Hunt, if one of the Daycare Pokémon is in the evolutionary family of one of the Hunt Pokémon, the pair will always produce the maximum number of eggs for its Compatibility rating (e.g., two Pokémon who "are completely inseparable" will always produce 6 eggs). Additionally, the eggs produced will always be that of the Hunt Pokémon (using the above rules if the two Daycare Pokémon are both Hunt Pokémon). Novelty Eggs can be created if the Novelty Pokémon's base form is one of the Hunt Pokémon, with the Novelty Pass Power working as normal. Obtaining Eggs The Daycare Man icon appears on the top right of the user's screen, in the notification area, when eggs are produced. The eggs can be viewed by clicking the icon or on the Daycare tab directly, bringing the user to the Daycare and displaying the laid eggs. Here, the user is given the option of donating all the eggs to the Shelter, or taking one egg when the user's party has at minimum one empty slot. The user's Pokémon will not breed while eggs have been produced and are waiting to be picked up or sent to the Shelter. If a user possesses Heart Sweets, one may be used to take an extra egg from the Daycare. One Heart Sweet will be consumed after the user confirms the two eggs they wish to take. These items are among the rarest on the site, only obtainable through three Explorations: Sweet Success, which is always available, The Twelve Days of Christmas, and a Halloween Haunting, both of which are seasonal and only available for a short time every year. Notes Category:Site Mechanics Category:Pokétch